My One Sided Love Story
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: A one sided love story in Ichigo's perspective! Excerpt It would be the same today. Like it was yesterday. And the day before that. Tomorrow. Tomorrow will also be the same. I can't believe how stupid I am... GRIMMICHI
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS!**

**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN IN ICHIGO'S PERSPECTIVE!**

**FIRST TIME I'M TRYING THAT...**

**I THINK...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It would be the same today. Like it was yesterday.

And the day before that.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will also be the same.

I can't believe how stupid I am I...

''Kurosaki-kun!'' I jumped and looked over to Orihime. ''Inoue?'' The girl blushed. ''Uh... I was wondering if you could um...''

I watched her the signs unmistakeable.

For they were identical to my own. I sighed. Goddamnit I loved the girl but not in that way.

I smiled. ''Sorry Inoue I have to study today.'' The girl's face fell and I tried not to flinch.

''Oh... That's okay! I... Good bye Kurosaki-kun!'' I nodded and started to walk home taking a not so usual route.

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I go to Karakura High School.

My friends are Rukia never call her short. Renji, call him a pineapple and he'll beat the shit out of you. Chad he's the silent type. Inoue a girl with orange hair that is one of my good friends. Rangiku-san... Shes... Special. Toshiro whatever you do don't call him cute. Yumichika is obsessed with his beauty and Ikkaku loves fighting. He get's along well with our P.E. teacher.

But this is where the problem starts.

I'm in love with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Doesn't seem too weird right?

WRONG.

The single most popular guy, the single most attractive guy turning some gay as he walks by, the smartest guy, the most athletic guy, the most... Yea you get the idea.

He is fucking perfect.

I know what you're thinking.

So what's my problem?

Uh... Only one um...

He is boob-grabbing, pussy wetting, completely straight.

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE MY SUMMARY!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LOVE~~~~ THIS FIC!**

**Most likely going to review every four days at most since I am writing 4 different fics at the same time! **

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE :D**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I sighed as I trudged on to my next class. What the hell was I thinking not studying for the last test of the semester. If only I hadn't...

''YO KUROSAKI!'' I screamed as a voice blasted my eardrums.

''ARE YOU INSANE GRIMMJOW?'' The perfect bluenette laughed his chest heaving slightly and his eyes showing small crinkles around them his perfect sapphire eyes twinkling with mirth.

Too bad for me I can't...

''Yo Ichi you listening to me?'' He looked at me his eyes showing a small amount of hurt.

''Eh?'' I stared at him blankly as he shook his head the blue tresses shifting slightly at the movement. I almost got lost in them again.

''I asked how ya did on that test?'' I groaned loudly as we started walking toward our class.

''I fuckin bombed it Grimm. I haven't got the...'' Grimmjow whacked my head.

I glared at him. ''OW! What was that for!?" Grimmjow mockingly scowled at me showing his disapproval.

''Ya were out messing with bitches again weren't you? I bet ya didn't study shit cause ya were fucking some whore.''

I faked a smile. ''Aww shucks Grimm you know me too well.'' Grimmjow scoffed and we walked into the classroom. My eyes lingered on Grimmjow's ass as he walked into the class before me. I shook my head.

Shit... staring at Grimm's ass was not going to help me pass classes.

I sat down and tried desperately to listen in on the discussion.

Too bad a certain blue haired devil was

* * *

''YAY RECESS!'' I frowned at Keigo and the raven haired person. (Wasn't too sure of what it was)

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the roof to lay down in peace. No one came up to the roof. I dropped my bag on the floor and curled up with my head on it and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around.

''Huh? Why am I all wet...''

''WAKE THE FUCK UP ICHIGO!'' I jumped up at the noise and looked around my eyes landing on Grimmjow.

I scowled. ''Aww... Fuck you Grimm did you have to pour water all over me?... Is this your cologne? UGH! I think I'm suffocating... KAMI-SAMA HELP ME~~~''

I started to mock flail around on the ground. Grimmjow scoffed. ''My cologne doesn't smell bad...''

I sat up grinning I put my arm over my eyes and wailed.

''I'm dying Blueberry.''

He growled and pounced we rolled across the roof my screams of laughter ringing through the school as he tickled.

''OH FUCK I'M SORRY!''

Tears started to form in my eyes and through them I saw Grimmjow's malicious grin.

''Whats the magic word Ichi?''

I hacked and coughed trying to breathe through my laughter.

Talking proved almost impossible.

''GRIMM... IS AHAHAHAHAHAH FUCKING SEXY AS FUCK AND... OH FUCK STOP FOR A BIT AHAHAAAHAH EVERYONE WANTS... HOLY SHIT GRIMM AHA IN ON HIS PANTS!''

Grimmjow rolled off me and I panted trying not to laugh.

Grimmjow grinned as he pulled me up and started to walk down the stairs.

''Come on lets go.''

I sighed as I brushed my pants off.

Oh how I wished he knew how true the words I said were.

* * *

**This fic is meant to have short ass chapters about Ichigo's life**

**Hope you will enjoy this fic**

**(Don't worry chapters get longer in the end)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bread, milk, and a drunk man

**HELLO READERS!**

**I have decided that I absolutely HATE 1****st**** person so…**

**Now it's third person!**

**(By I hate it I mean that my ands naturally wrote in third person and I just couldn't delete seven chapters so….)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bread, milk, and a drunk man.**

Ichigo sighed as he lay against the mattress. The blankets were much too soft for anyone to be able to sleep at all.

He groaned as his sleepless mind wandered.

_Was I too clingy today? Why was Grimmjow ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? The inevitable gnawing feeling of rejection was attacking me even though it didn't even happen yet I…._

He sighed. _I have no idea what the fuck to do._

'' I can't control my feelings  
I can't control my thoughts  
I'm staring at the ceiling  
Wondering how I got so caught.''

Ichigo looked over to his ringing phone but took a moment to laugh at the stupid ringtone he put as Grimmjow's.

''You're completely off limits  
For more reasons than just one,  
but I can't stop

You're aware of my existence,  
but you don't I'm here  
You're the center of attention  
You control the atmosphere

You're so busy being busy,  
I don't want to interfere  
But I can't stop.''

Ichigo reached over and grabbed the ringing phone, he clicked the connect button.

A gravelly voice assaulted his ear. _Much too loud. He must be drunk_. Ichigo mused irritably. ''Where the hell are you Ichigo?''

Ichigo sighed as he slumped against his wall again. ''At home why?''

He heard laughter on the other end along with some girls chanting something unintelligent. It sounded like 'DICK DICK DICK DICK.'

''Ichi~~~ You need to be here it's like the best party ever… *hic*.''

Ichigo sighed as he started to pull on a pair of pants. . ''How much did you drink this time?''

He could practically hear Grimmjow's hesitation. ''One bottle.''

Ichigo growled switching the side his phone was on and tying a knot in his sweats. ''Bullshit.''

Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo rubbed his eyes. ''Ya got me berry-boy! I drank seven!'' Ichigo scowled. ''Where are you?''

Grimmjow hiccupped. ''I'm at Espada. I get free drinks here.'' Ichigo face-palmed. ''Of fucking course Grimm…''

He walked over and pulled a jacket on while grabbing his keys.

Ichigo returned his attention to the phone. ''I'm coming to get you don't you dare leave that bar.''

He heard Grimmjow chuckle quietly on the other end.

''Yes Honey.''

Ichigo jumped out of his window and slid down the panels of the roof right below his window. He had learned this was a simple way to leave unnoticed when Grimmjow entered his room this way.

Ichigo slid into his Kia and turned on the car.

''Oni-chan!'' Ichigo looked up.

''Where are you going Ichi-ni?'' He looked over to Yuzu who had her stuffed lion Kon in her hand and a glass of water in another.

Ichigo smiled. ''I'm going to pick up Grimm.'' Yuzu nodded. ''Ah! If you're not too busy could you pick up some milk and bread on the way home?'' She smiled. ''We ran out at dinner.''

Ichigo nodded as he pulled out of the driveway. ''Alright.''

He threw his phone in the passenger seat and set his eyes on the road. His facial expression slightly amused.

''Okay. I need to get some bread, milk, and drunk man.''


	4. Chapter 4: It's Only Eight

**HELLO READERS!**

**THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE FIC!**

**IT IS SO EASY AND NATURAL TO WRITE**

**Believe it or not this took me less than five minutes to write **

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's Only Eight.**

Ichigo opened the door to the large house his body feeling the deep pulses of the base beat of the song. The house reeked of alcohol and skunk... He knew exactly what the skunk smell was. Ichigo decided the smartest choice was to find Grimmjow and get out as soon as possible.

Or before the cops came.

Ichigo shoved through the crowd the women and some men trying to grind on him.

Honestly it was making him sick to his stomach. Ichigo's eyes scanned the room but not one head of abnormal hair could be found in the room. The dull tones of brown and black and blonde were boring to him.

Ichigo climbed up the stairs and he heard Grimmjow's voice making a left turn he entered a room labeled bar.

''Ugh...''

Ichigo pushed open the door and Grimmjow was sitting on a bar stool with two women on his lap. They were unidentifiable since Ichigo didn't know them by name.

''Grimmjow!'' Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo and his eyes brightened.

''Ichi~~~~ I've been waiting forever for you~~~'' Ichigo sighed and walked over knowing exactly how clingy Grimmjow got when he was drunk. If he left him here there would be a few pregnant women in the house.

And Ichigo would simply not allow Grimmjow to waste his time on such whores.

''Come on Grimm. We're leaving.'' Grimmjow down at Ichigo and he thought his heart would shatter from the adorable look Grimmjow was giving him.

''But Ichi...''

Ichigo blushed lightly at the tone used.

''Uh... Grimm we gotta go... Like now.'' Grimmjow pouted and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

''But... But! But I wanted to drink with my favoritest person in the whole wide world!'' Ichigo could not imagine how hard it was for Emily to deny Grimmjow anything when he was a toddler. If Ichigo was Grimmjow's mom he might have bought Grimmjow a flame thrower if he asked nicely enough. But...

''Grimmjow. Stop with the bullshit we need to go.'' Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by his arms and started to drag him out the door and back downstairs.

''What's going on Ichi I'm the life of the party let...''

''Stop it Grimm. You're flailing around like an idiot.''

Grimmjow sat down at the base of the steps and started to sob.

''WHY ICHI?''

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''W...What?''

''ARE YOU ASHUMED OF ME OR SOMETHIN? I WANT A DIVORCE.''

People started to stare and Ichigo blushed. ''Hurry up Grimm people are staring... We aren't even married...''

''I SAID DIVORCE NOT MARRIED.''

Ichigo started to walk out the door.

''Shut up and get over here Grimm.''

''Okay.''

Ichigo walked out of the door and the house bursted out in laughter. Ichigo strapped Grimmjow into the car and sighed.

''How much did you drink after I called you?" Ichigo started the car as Grimmjow began to count on his fingers.

''Onety-One.'' Ichigo sighed at hit Grimmjow on his head.

''OW!'' Grimmjow rubbed his head and looked over at Ichigo with a hurt expression that he chose to ignore.

''I told you not to drink asshole.''

''DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE ICHI!?''

Ichigo pulled into the parking lot of a Giant. ''OH MY GOD GRIMMJOW WHY ARE YOU SO DRUNK.''

He opened the car door and walked over to open the door for Grimmjow because he was fumbling so much.

''Grimmjow don't you dare walk off in the store like last time and sleep on a conveyor belt.'' Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store.

Ichigo hummed quietly when he walked into the store he grabbed a mini-cart and gave it to Grimmjow to push around.

Ichigo walked through walked through the isles with Grimmjow following close behind. Ichigo looked back to make sure Grimmjow was still following. He reached over grabbed a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. Ichigo turned to put the items in the cart.

''OH MY GOD GRIMM WE DON'T NEED NINE BAGS OF CHIPS IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING AND THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH.''

Grimmjow looked down at the bags.

''I dunno wat yer talking about Ichi it's only eight.''


	5. Chapter 5:It's not like you raped her

**HELLO READERS!**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO DO A TUMBLR BACKGROUND CAUSE I SPENT TWO HOURS AND NO PROGRESS AT ALL.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: It's not like you raped her.

Ichigo scowled as he dragged a drunk and unaware Grimmjow out of the car and through the front door. Sure his pants were ripped now but who cares?

Ichigo dropped Grimmjow down on the couch and walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Along with eight bags of chips.

He walked back into the living room and dragged Grimmjow upstairs and into his room plopping him down on the bed.

''Ugh... Why are you so fat?'' Grimmjow mumbled something unintelligible about a shower and walked out of the room to the bathroom. Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow knew the house well enough that he probably wouldn;t get himself killed while taking a shower.

And if he did then he was just an idiot. Besides... If Ichigo had to give him a shower things might take a bad turn.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over in bed. The sheets were wrapped around him and something else like a cocoon. Something was wrapped around his waist and didn't allow him to move even an inch. Whatever. Ichigo snuggled into whatever it was.

His curiously was trying to make him move, but it was so warm.

Ichigo finally opened his eyes slowly deciding that no amount of this warmth was worth not knowing who it was.

Blue.

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''YAHRGH!'' Ichigo jumped out of the bed with the sheets wrapped around his ankles and fell on his butt.

''Ah shit!'' Grimmjow rolled over and looked at Ichigo lazily.

''That's why I don't wake up in the morning.''

Ichigo felt the sheets. ''Why are they wet?'' Grimmjow shrugged and snuggled deeper into Ichigo's bed.

''I don't know.''

''Did you get into the bed without drying yourself again?''

''...''

''What do you have against towels and dryers?''

''...I have sensitive ears.''

Ichigo sighed and got up dumping the sheets over Grimmjow's head a rather loud oomph coming from the sheets.

''I'm going downstairs I bet Yuzu's got something for you too.'' Grimmjow perked up instantly. ''Yuzu's cooking?'' Ichigo grinned. ''I'm going to eat your portion too if you don't...''

Ichigo didn't even get to finish his sentence because Grimmjow was already downstairs.

Ichigo shook his head and chuckled. ''He's so cute... Wait... IS HE WEARING PANTS?!"

There was a scream from downstairs and a grunt of surprise along with a few muttered curses and apologies.

Ichigo grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. He ran down the stairs quickly. ''GET BACK HERE GRIMMJOW!''

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat at the table with Isshin giving them both fatherly glares. Yuzu's blushing was out of control.

Ichigo scratched his hair awkwardly. ''I'm so sorry dad I didn't know he still stripped in his sleep.''

Isshin kept staring.

Ichigo looked over to Yuzu. ''Yuzu I'm sorry you had to see that when you're only fourteen.''

Yuzu looked up. ''Uh No! It's okay Ichi-ni.. Grimm-ni... Uh... It's not like it's the first time...'' Karin scoffed from where she was sitting at the table her mouth full of eggs and bacon.

''Whatever Grimmjow It's not like you raped her or anything. Besides, Ichi-ni walks around naked sometimes too.''

''Karin-chan!'' Yuzu and Ichigo looked at her mortified. ''He didn't have to know that!'' Karin grunted.

Ichigo sighed and looked over to Grimmjow who was so embarrassed and looked absolutely adorable to him.

Ichigo poked his cheek.

''Well it's not like you raped her.''

* * *

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6:We have the straddling picture

**HELLO READERS!**

**I tend to wait until last minute and write all four of my chapters in one day.**

**FORGIVE ME FOR THE WAIT!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: We have the straddling picture too.**

''EH?! WHY GRIMMJOW-SAN!? WHY DID YOU NOT TAKE YOUR BESTEST OF FRIENDS KEIGO-SAMA TO THE PARTY?!''

Grimmjow scoffed as he took a bite of Ichigo's lunch. ''You weren't invited. And anyway my best friend is Ichigo.'' Keigo started to cry. ''NOOOOOOO!''

Everyone ignored him. As lunch progressed Grimmjow fell asleep moving from lap to lap. At the end when the bell rang he landed on Ichigo's. Everyone looked back at the two.

''Do you want us to wake him up?'' Ichigo laughed at the suggestion. ''No it's okay guys when this guy falls asleep he never gets up. Ever.'' Rangiku shook her head. ''No! Grimmjow's actually a really light sleeper! One day when me and Orihime went to his house for a sleepover with Nel he yelled at us in the morning saying he couldn't sleep at all!''

Ichigo frowned. ''Really? I've never been able to wake him up when he falls asleep...'' Rukia smirked. ''Okaaaaayy. We'll just go and leave you two here~~'' Ichigo nodded not noticing the hidden meaning.

''Alright, tell Ochi-sensei that I have a log sleeping on me.'' Renji laughed. ''No problem.''

* * *

Ichigo poked Grimmjow's cheek softly as a sorry excuse to wake him up.

''Oy. Grimmjow. Wake up.'' Grimmjow snuggled into his lap. Ichigo poked him again at bit harder.

''Grimm, get up.''

''Mauajakhfadk...''

Ichigo sighed and grabbed his book. He slammed it down on Grimmjow's head.

''AUGH SHIT!'' Grimmjow looked around as his ear started to inflate. ''WHAT THE FUCK ICHI!?''

''You slept three hours after school ended it's six thirty right now.'' Ichigo deadpanned. Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''I slept for six hours?''

Ichigo got up and smacked his head again. ''OW!'' Grimmjow covered his head.

''That's what you get you idiot. How much do you sleep? Four hours a night?'' Grimmjow grinned while getting up. ''Maybe two?'' Ichigo sighed. ''Get over here so I can hit you again.''

Grimmjow gave him fake tears. ''Oh no mommy! No hurting me! I'm so young and...''

Ichigo sighed. ''Alright, let's go home.'' Grimmjow grinned. ''What you don't want to be a mommy?'' Ichigo flushed. ''I'm a man dammit!''

Grimmjow poked Ichigo's butt and the man squeaked.

''But you have such womanly curves!''

Ichigo growled and tackled Grimmjow sending them both flying down the street passing Grimmjow's house and toward Ichigo's. Grimmjow pinned Ichigo to the concrete. Ichigo struggled.

''GET OFF ME YOU FATASS!'' Grimmjow smirked at looked down at Ichigo. ''Since I won... Can I sleep at your place?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''No Yuzu and Karin's friends are staying over. I don't need you scarring them too.''

Grimmjow's face flushed and let go. ''IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT WEAR PANTS I...'' Ichigo reached up and patted Grimmjow's head.

''There there young grasshopper, no worries. We all know you're stupid.''

*click* They both looked over and saw Yuzu, Karin, and their friends giggling with a camera. Yuzu smiled. ''Welcome back Ichi-ni!'' A girl giggled.

''You two looked like a couple!''

Grimmjow and Ichigo both looked at the group of girls flustered. Ichigo lowered his hand and shoved it into his pocket. ''Uh...''

Karin smirked at them. ''We have the straddling picture too.''

''WHAT!?''


	7. Chapter 7:YOU HAVE A FUCKING SCALPEL

**HELLO READERS!**

**ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPPY?**

**Of course you are!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: ''YOU HAVE THE FUCKING SCALPEL FOR A REASON USE IT!''**

Ichigo groaned as his father went into detail for the seventh time about when he first rode a bike correctly. Yuzu and Karin and their friends were looking through the picture album with Grimmjow looking at Ichigo's baby pictures.

''AWWWWWWWWW'' Ichigo smirked as he looked over and threw a slipper at Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow rubbed his head and turned around.

''What?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''No, just go on and find your inner woman with my sisters and their friends.'' Grimmjow pouted.

''Awwww. But I don't want to leave...'' Ichigo sighed as he went into the kitchen. ''Well you can't exactly stay here. Karin and Yuzu's friends are here they...''

''No! Ichigo-ni-chan! It's fine! I go to Grimmjow-ni-chan's house a lot too! I get to look after Nel! Miss. Emily says that Grimmjow-ni-chan can't even take care of himself so why trust him with Nel?''

Grimmjow growled.

''Get back here Ailee. You ate all my chips last time too.'' The girl squealed and tore off most likely being chased around the house by Grimmjow. Ichigo walked over to Yuzu and Karin and put his hands on their heads. ''So what are we looking at?'' Their friend Rei smiled. ''We're looking at your toddler pictures.'' Ichigo looked down and saw the pictures.

He smiled and looked at the captions.

-Ichigo's first day of school!-

-Ichigo said he's going to protect me, how cute!-

-First day at Dojo!-

-Ichigo's new rain jacket!-

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stepped back his vision blurring as he swayed. The rain, the car, lights and...

''Ichi-ni?''

Ichigo started hyperventilating. His eyes dilated and his breathing became erratic. ''I...'' Karin's eyes widened and she pulled the rain jacket picture out of the book and stuffed it in her pocket.

''GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!'' Grimmjow ran into the room after Ailee.

Ichigo groaned as his body fell.

* * *

''GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE...!'' Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo start to fall. He ran and grabbed Ichigo. Sadly he fell in the process. One of the girls screamed.

''Grimmjow-san! Are you okay?!'' Yuzu hovered over him her eyes full of concern. Grimmjow shook his head. ''I'm fine.'' He smiled. ''Ichigo's just a bit fat that's all.''

Ailee's eyes widened. ''Grimm-ni! You're bleeding!'' Grimmjow looked down at his hands and back and noticed that he had landed on the family's wood and glass table. Grimmjow got up and picked Ichigo up bridal style. He looked down at the demolished table.

''Whoops... I guess I'll have to pay for that...''

''GRIMM-NI!'' The four girls looked at him in shock. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder.

''What?'' Ailee's lip quivered. ''Doesn't it hurt?'' Grimmjow shook his head then his face got stern. ''No, and don't you dare try to clean that up. Any of you! Go upstairs and don't touch it I don;t care if you're all grown up because you're thirteen. DON'T TOUCH IT. Understood?'' All four girls nodded and ascended up the stairs.

Grimmjow walked downstairs to the clinic.

''Oyaji!'' Isshin peeked his head out the door. ''MY BEAUTIFUL SONS I...'' Isshin's face darkened. ''Was it the pictures?'' Grimmjow nodded then gave a weak laugh. ''Good thing you got me huh?'' Isshin nodded. Just put Ichigo here and I'll take him up. Cut your shirt with the knife and lay face down on the table. I'll have to pick the glass shards out of you.'' Grimmjow winced and handed Ichigo over.

''Yes sir.'' Grimmjow cut the shirt and laid on the table.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he got up off his bed. ''Ow...'' He looked around and sighed. He had another freak attack. Ichigo groaned. ''And Grimmjow was there! Aw... shit...''

Ichigo's eyes widened and he ran across the hall. The four girls looked over. Yuzu got up and touched Ichigo's forehead.

''You look horrible Ichi-ni.'' Ichigo smiled. Thanks for the compliment... Where's Grimmjow?'' Yuzu pointed downstairs.

''In the clinic.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Why?''

''DAMMIT OLD MAN THAT HURTS!''

''STAY STILL MY SON!'' Ichigo looked back at Yuzu.

''Never mind.''

He shut the door and down the stairs seeing the glass and blood on the floor. Ichigo's heart raced. Was Grimmjow undergoing surgery? He ran into the clinic hastily.

''Grimmjow?!''

''I'm right here honey.'' Ichigo looked over and saw Grimmjow laying on the table with his father leaning over the man with a small knife and a pair of tweezers. Ichigo ran over and knelt down by the table.

''What happened?'' Grimmjow smirked. ''You fell like a pansy so I ran and saved your ass.'' Ichigo nodded not even registering the insult. ''Why all this though?'' Grimmjow sweat dropped.

''Uh... I fell into your glass coffee table...'' Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

''Are you hurt bad?'' Grimmjow shrugged as Isshin pulled out another shard.

''OLD MAN!?'' Isshin grinned. ''WELL MY SON DON'T FALL INTO GLASS NEXT TIME!''

Grimmjow started bickering with Isshin who hurriedly asked him who had a knife right now.

''I'm so sorry Grimmjow.'' Both men looked at the orange-head. Grimmjow smiled at him. ''And I'm sorry I messed up your carpet with my blood.'' Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and Grimmjow sighed poking his cheek.

''Don't cry you pansy.''

''I'm so sorry Grimm.'' Ichigo slammed his head down on the soft bed-like table next to Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow nodded. ''Whatever Ichigo. I'm fine alright?''

*PULL*

''YOU HAVE THE FUCKING SCALPEL FOR A REASON USE IT!''


	8. Chapter 8:WHY?

**HELLO READERS!**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo- Grimmy can be an ass! Especially when he TEARS MY HEART OUT BY ONLY SHOWING HIS ARM AND LEG AND PELVIC REGION.**

**IF YOU ARE GOING TO SHOW US YOUR PELVIC REGION AND PLEASE DON'T HAVE A HAKAMA OBSCURING THE VIEW XD**

**...**

**That was weird**

**None of you read that.**

**You didn't see anything... )Penguins( **

**REBELLIOUS THINGS PARENTHESIS  
**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: WHY!?**

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Grimmjow sighed for the seventh time in thirty seconds and nodded.

''Yes Ichigo I think I can walk to school fine.'' Ichigo shook his head. ''But you know... If your back hurts I can always...''

''Ichigo...''

Ichigo nodded. ''Right. I'll go upstairs and get your pair of school clothes.'' Ichigo walked upstairs mumbling about how he didn't even know when Grimmjow moved a pair of his uniform to Ichigo's house.

Grimmjow chuckled. It wasn't as if he broke anything. Only minor cuts and horrible bruising that hurt whenever he moved. But he would never tell that to Ichigo. The man would surely blame himself and no matter how much Grimmjow enjoyed to watch the man squirm he would not like a recap of last night.

Grimmjow clenched his fist. He would never be okay with the fact that Ichigo had cleaned up all the glass without gloves.

_''What the hell are you doing?''_

_''I'm cleaning glass.''_

_''Without gloves!? You're bleeding!''_

_''If I get hurt I deserve every bit of it.''_

Grimmjow shook his head. ''Weird thoughts like those will get me nowhere...''

''Weird thoughts?'' Grimmjow looked over and saw Ichigo walk down the stairs with his uniform. Ichigo tossed it to him. Grimmjow smiled. ''It's nothing.'' Ichigo blushed. ''Uh... Yeah... I'll be waiting outside.'' Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo stepped outside the clinic and walked out his door.

Grimmjow's eyes lingered on Ichigo's bandaged right hand. It was his fault. He didn't have to land on the table. He could have fallen forward instead of yanking Ichigo back and...

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he pulled his shoe on.

There was no way. There was absolutely no way he... Why did he yank Ichigo back? He could have fallen forward and boxed Ichigo in reducing the amount of shock from the ground.

But, Grimmjow yanked Ichigo back and made sure the man received none of the shock. Grimmjow slapped his hands to his face as he stood up.

There was no way. There was no way he was gay for his best friend.

He just...

Cared for him a lot?

* * *

The next two weeks were torture for Grimmjow.

Whenever he went to Ichigo's house Karin would tell him he wasn't home and give him a dirty look.

Whenever he tried to approach him in class Ichigo would be gone.

Ichigo didn't wait for him at the corner anymore.

The only time Grimmjow would see Ichigo was when they ate lunch and even then Ichigo would not talk to him.

It was hell.

* * *

''Grimmjow are you okay?'' Grimmjow blinked as he looked over at Rukia. ''What?'' Rukia shook her head. ''You're so quiet so I just assumed that something was wrong. You usually steal all of Ichigo's food and talk with him the entire time. The last two weeks have been weird you know?"

Grimmjow shook his head. ''It's nothing.'' Rangiku frowned. ''Ne, Ichigo? Why aren't you eating?'' Ichigo shook his head and pulled out his bento. ''Do you want it?''

Keigo took it immediately.

''THANK YOU~~~~''

Ichigo smiled. ''It's nothing.'' Keigo stopped. ''Are you okay?''

Ichigo nodded. ''Why would I not be?''

Grimmjow frowned. ''Ichi...''

*RING*

Keigo jumped up.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLASS''

Ichigo got up. ''Come on guys lets...''

Grimmjow grabbed his wrist.

''Can I talk to you?''

Ichigo nodded. ''Uh sure?'' Grimmjow eyed the rest of their group and shooed them away.

''Nothing to fucking see~~~ Red! Give Ochi a good lie!''

''Alright Blue!'' Grimmjow shut the door.

''Tell me what the fuck is wrong.'' Ichigo sighed. ''Grimm... There's nothing...''

Grimmjow growled. ''Bullshit Ichigo, tell me what the fuck is wrong.''

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

''I told you there's nothing!''

Grimmjow took a step forward.

''Don't you dare.''

Ichigo took a step back.

''Do you want to know why I think something's wrong?''

Ichigo stepped back. ''There's...''

''You're not looking at me.''

Grimmjow stepped closer with each phrase.

''You're not eating.''

''You're not talking.''

''You're avoiding me aren't you?''

Ichigo's back hit the fence and Grimmjow's arms caged him in. Ichigo gulped at how close they were.

Grimmjow looked down.

''WHY!?''

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**EVIL ENDINGS**


End file.
